gunswordfandomcom-20200214-history
Carossa
Carossa was a member of The Original Seven and follower of The Claw. He and his twin sister Melissa were the final product of the "Carossa Project" established in B-5-10. Appearance Carossa was a young adolescent boy with green hair and yellow eyes. His hair was styled in a way to make him resemble a cat. He usually wears a navy colored uniform, with a sharp-tooth necklace. History For an episode-by-episode summary, see 'Carossa: Series History.' Carossa is a member of the Claw's society and twin brother of Melissa, though far more aggressive and rash than her. Whenever they are together it is always he who takes the initiative. He and his sister were the final products of the "Carossa Project" which occurred in the town of B-5-10. The Claw's followers spend years trying to perfect the cloning process, but due to an unseen anomaly, the clones would develop a deep hatred for their twins. The Project was eventually abandoned. The Claw would later be seen traveling through the mountains with two children, later revealed to be Carossa and Melissa. Both he and Melissa were orphans and as such he has developed a deep need for attention, especially from the Claw. He is also very protective of his sister and will attack anyone who scares her or makes her cry. Nearly from the beginning, he develops a growing sense of animosity of Michael, partly because he becomes the center of the Claw's attention (due to his importance in his plan) and partly because Melissa develops a crush on him. Both siblings are members of the Original Seven and appear to be the result of research using a mental link between twins. He and his sister Melissa attempt to stop Van and Co from infiltrating their Comrade's base of operations. When Melissa is killed by Ray, Carossa in his grief and rage, attacks Ray but is killed too. Although he perished, his attack was able to wound Ray's vision, weakening him for the rest of the series. Battle Information Carossa seemed to be the more aggressive of the twins. He and his sister would often pilot their armor's simultaneously. Carossa was a somewhat reckless rider, often charging in for the attack and getting in the thick of it. His hand to hand skills are not displayed much, but he was shown to be incredibly agile, ambushing Van with a flying kick and being able to flip and jump to great heights. Personality As a stark contrast to his meek sister, Carossa was brash, arrogant and hot headed. He harbored a deep fear of being abandoned and would often act out, doing what he thought was best in order to please his Comrade. Carossa showed a more sensitive side to Melissa, perhaps the only person who could keep him calm. Despite this, he becomes so enraged at her death that he violently charges into Ray's attack, perishing as well. Gallery Trivia * Carossa is named after "Project Carossa", the cloning process in B-5-10 initiated by The Claw and worked on by Elle & Earl's Father. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Armor Riders Category:The Original Seven